bimasatriagarudafandomcom-20200213-history
Bima Satria Garuda
:This article is about the television series. For the main character of this series, Bima, see Ray Bramasakti. Bima Satria Garuda (Bima Garuda Knight) is a Indonesian tokusatsu and comics series which is the result of cooperation between MNC Media at the initiative Reino Barack with Ishimori Productions serial maker Kamen Rider . Bima Satria Garuda is the first part of the Satria Series (Serial Satria), aired on RCTI began June 30, 2013 until December 22, 2013, every Sunday at 8.30 AM. Starting on May 26, 2014, it re-aired on Monday through Thursday at 6.30 PM on Global TVTweet of the Bima Satria Garuda's official account. Story The story of Bima Satria Garuda begins in the Parallel World, a world which is ruled by VUDO Empire and is on the verge of collapse. The Parallel World is a world that lives in perpetual darkness, where nature has no source of life because of VUDO's ambitions for power. Rasputin is the evil and cruel lord of VUDO. He wants to find another world, to seize its natural resources to revive the Parallel World and expand VUDO's powers. Two scientists on Earth manages to create a portal that connects the Earth and other galaxies, which on VUDO's advantage finally reveal a target world that can be seized. Ray Bramasakti is given the Red Power Stone from a mysterious young man named Mikhail to stop Rasputin and VUDO's evil attempts to take over Earth. By possessing the Red Power Stone, Ray has the power to transform into Bima, the Garuda Knight. Randy Iskandar and his sister Rena are Ray's foster family who become involved in Ray's fight against malicious activities of Rasputin and VUDO. Character Satria Allies *Randy Iskandar *Rena Iskandar *Uncle Iwan Other Allies *Rudy Bramasakti *Andri Iskandar *Fira Iskandar *Risha Bramasakti *George Arifin *Sisil *Belinda *Freddy Irawan *Eri *Dona *Maya VUDO *Rasputin *Iron Mask *Combatant *Grand Gator Monsters *Lizarion *Gremontis *Aracnofus *Octopoda *Valcus *Gills *Megalodon Shadow Crisis Ultimate Four *Zacross *Karax *Vargulf *Velifer Episodes #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 1 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 2 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 3 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 4 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 5 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 6 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 7 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 8 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 9 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 10 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 11 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 12 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 13 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 14 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 15 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 16 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 17 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 18 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 19 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 20 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 21 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 22 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 23 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 24 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 25 #Bima Satria Garuda Episode 26 Casts *Ray Bramasakti: Christian Loho *Reza Bramasakti: Adhitya Alkatiri *Randy Iskandar: Rayhan Febrian *Rena Iskandar: Stella Cornelia *Uncle Iwan: Abio Abie *Rasputin: Sutan Simatupang *Iron Mask: Heru Setiadi (Voice) Notes :to be added References id:Bima Satria Garuda